The Gift of Family
by LunaHero
Summary: Several years in the future, the gang is back in Lima. Most of their kids are in high school, and they are ready to take on Ohio. They have so many more problems than just fighting over Glee club with their parents or forgetting the lyrics to songs. They will learn the true meaning of family and friendship. SYOC - Open
1. Cast List

**A/N: I couldn't kill Finn :(**

**Please know that I have changed some ages/grades and I made David and Jessica Chang twins.**

* * *

Couples and Kids

Finn and Rachel **Hudson**

_Sabrina Caroline Hudson - Senior_

__Clayton Zachariah Hudson - Junior__

_Rio Marie Hudson - Sophomore_

Mike and Tina **Chang**

_David Anthony Chang - Junior_

_Jessica Victoria Chang - Junior_

Kurt and Blaine **Hummel-Anderson**

_Eleanor Renee Hummel-Anderson - Junior_

_Armani Dustin White - Sophomore_

_Gemma Katherine Hummel-Anderson - Freshman *NOT A TWIN*_

_Norella Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson - Freshman *NOT A TWIN*_

Puck and Quinn **Puckerman**

_Charlotte Melissa Puckerman - Junior_

_Amelia Beth Puckerman - Freshman_

Sam and Mercedes **Evans**

_Douglas Christopher Taylor - Freshman_

Artie and Sugar **Abrams**

_Alexander Arthur Abrams - Sophomore_

Santana and Brittany **Lopez-Pierce**

_Travon Dean Lopez-Pierce - Senior_

_Aria Beatrice Lopez-Pierce - Junior_

_Tracyn Alexis Lopez-Pierce - Sophomore_

Will and Emma **Schuester**

_Laurie Sarah Schuester - Senior_

_Damion Michael Schuester - Sophomore_

* * *

**Other characters are going to be needed in the story, so applications are still open, just not for the couples above. You can create your own family, I don't mind. Just put a little background information.**

**The application is on my profile! Please PM me the application with the Subject as the name of your character.**

**Thank you!**


	2. First Day Nerves

**Chapter 1: First Day Nerves**

* * *

A tanned skin girl with her dark blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes walked down the halls of William McKinley High School. Her hips swayed side to side as she walked. Eyes watched her like a hawk, taking her athletic, toned body in.

The girl was soon met in the center of the hall way with a short, brunette haired girl. That girl was her best friend.

"Hey Ari," said the girl. Aria smiled at her best friend.

"Hello Sab," Aria replied. Sabrina smiles.

"Todd Damon was totally staring at you," Sabrina tells her best friend. Todd Damon was a tall and handsome senior who was one of the most popular guys in school. He was also what everyone considered a man whore and broke every single girl's heart. However, Aria didn't take a liking in Todd. Sure, he was good looking, but she wanted a loyal man.

"I really could care less," Aria replied. "Let's get to Spanish before we are late." At the mention of late, Sabrina took off running to Spanish.

Aria rolled her eyes at her older best friend and followed her.

When she entered the room, she looked around. They were supposed to be having a new Spanish teacher, but she wasn't here yet.

She walked to her usual spot, in the back next to Sabrina. When she got there she noticed the most annoying kid ever, David Chang.

Aria and David never got along, especially when he put gum in her hair when they were five years old which forced her to get a haircut.

"What do you think you are doing sitting here, Captain Tsubasa?" Aria asked, annoyed that the boy she hated was sitting there.

David glared at her and said, "This is a public place, Frizzball, but, of course, you wouldn't know that because of your blondness."

"Shut up," Aria said, her cheeks blushing a bit. Aria sat down in the seat next to Sabrina, David to her left.

"You sitting next to Mr. Prince of Kicks?" asks Sabrina. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," whispered Aria, "I sadly have to sit next to him." Aria turns around and glares at David, him glaring right back.

"Oh come on, Ari," Sabrina whispered, "he's not that bad." Aria quickly turned her head to her best friend and glared.

"I hate him," Aria complained. "He put gum in my hair and then teased me, we will never see eye to eye."

Before Sabrina could reply, a woman with blonde hair walked in. The three in the back, Sabrina, David, and Aria, all gasped when they noticed who it was.

"Hola clase," the woman said, "mi nombre es señorita Holliday." Holly smiled and walked over to the board, writing her name on it in big letters.

""La señorita Holliday es tan bueno verte," Aria said. Holly smiled at her.

"Es muy bueno verte de nuevo Aria, ¿cómo son sus madres?" Holly asked, wondering how her favorite lesbian and bisexual were doing.

"Mis madres están haciendo muy bien. ¿Cómo estás?" Aria asked.

"Estoy bien, ahora vamos a llegar este show en la carretera!" Holly said, excitedly. Everyone that didn't know Spanish stared blankly at the two, wondering what the hell they were saying.

* * *

He walked the halls of McKinley like he owned them. Obviously, he didn't own the halls, but everyone treated him like he did.

They were all scared of him. He was, after all, the bad boy of the school. No one tried to mess with him and if they did, well they weren't at school for a week or so.

As he walked the halls, he spotted someone, his enemy. He glared at her and she glared back. "Charlotte," he said.

"Travon," she replied. Travon and Charlie glared at one another, hatred in their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Travon asked.

"I'm going to my first class," she replied. "You?"

"Same," he replied.

"What's your first class?" Charlie asked. Travon raised an eyebrow, wondering why she wanted to know until he realized that they were both by the English room and both were going to class.

"Please tell me you don't have English," he moaned.

"I would, but I do," she replied.

"Damn!" Travon shouted, confirming Charlie that they both had the same class. She groaned and stomped into the English room.

"Girls," Travon whispers to himself, rolling his eyes. He then enters the room.

When he entered the room, he looks around. The only seat left was next to – Travon groaned – Charlie.

He walks over, ignoring the glares from Charlie and sat down. The teacher came into the classroom, a stack of paper in her hands.

"Good morning class," she said. "My name is Mrs. Hay and I will be your English teacher for the year."

"Good morning, Mrs. Hay," all the students from her last year class answered, knowing she hated when students didn't say good morning to her when she said it to them.

"I hope you enjoy your seats because they will be your permanent seats," Mrs. Hay said. Charlie and Travon groan, annoyed that they have to sit next to one another. "And the person next to you will be your partner for the year." The two groaned again, hating the teacher.

"Mr. Lopez-Pierce," she said, looking at Travon, "stop groaning! And you! What's your name?" Mrs. Hay looked at Charlie.

"My name is Charlotte Puckerman, but people call me Charlie," she answered.

"Well, Ms. Puckerman, stop groaning," Mrs. Hay replied. The teacher turned around and walked over to her desk, picking up the attendance sheet. Charlie glared at her, making Travon snicker.

"Shut it," Charlie said, glaring at her partner. Travon rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. It was too early in the morning for him to fight.

* * *

She walked into history class and sat down in the back, no one dared to go by her. When the bell rang, signaling that the day started, the only seat left was the one next to her.

_Good,_ she thought. _No one will sit next to me._

She spoke too soon. In walked in someone she hated the most. In walked in Clayton Hudson and of course, there were no more seats except the one next to her.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Red," he said.

"It's alright," replied Mr. Red, "as long as it doesn't happen again. Take a seat next to Ms. Chang." Clayton turns around and was about to take a step when he saw her. His eyes widen and he mouths to himself 'Damn'.

Clayton takes a breath in and walks over to her, sitting down in the seat. "Jess," he says, nodding his head at her.

"Clayton," Jessica replies, acknowledging her enemy. The two look at the board, thinking how it was going to be a rough year.

* * *

"Hey Autism!" the jocks shouted at him, throwing the slushie in his face. He wiped his face and felt like crying from everyone's laughter.

He then feels a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He looks at the person and sees a girl in dark blue skinny jeans, a green crop top, and graffiti high tops. He thought she was going to do something bad to him and tries walking away, but the girl holds him there.

"Please," he begs, "please let me go." He felt like he was going to have a meltdown. However, the girl quickly retracted her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the girl says. "I'm actually here to help you."

"Really?" he asks, wondering why the girl wanted to help him.

"Yeah," she replies. "Can I put my hand on your back? So I can help guide you to the bathroom."

"Yeah," he says. She puts her hand on his back and gently pushes him, guiding him to the bathroom which was very close.

When they got to the bathroom, she waits for him outside. He comes out and finally gets a look at his helper.

She had long, dark blonde hair which was dip dyed light blonde at the end and big, chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks.

"My name's Amelia, Amelia Puckerman," she says, holding her hand out. He shakes it and smiles.

"I'm Douglas Taylor, but you can call me Doug," Doug tells her.

"Didn't the Evans adopt you?" Amelia asks. Doug nods. "My parents know yours."

"Yeah, I remembered the name but not the face," he tells her. Amelia smiles.

"We better get to class before we're late," she says. Doug looks at the watch on his wrist and starts to panic. "What class you have?"

"I have math," says Doug. "She's going to kill me for being late on the first day of school!" The bell rang and Doug started to worry.

"Relax," Amelia says, "and follow me." Amelia starts to walk the opposite direction of Doug's math class.

"Amelia! I'm going to be super late!" Doug shouts, running after her. When he catches up to her, she looks at him.

"So, you have autism?" asks Amelia. Doug was taken back a bit, wondering how the girl knew. However, he realized that the jocks practically shouted it out.

"Yeah," he whispers.

"Cool," she says. Doug couldn't believe she was fine with it. "I got dyslexia." Before Doug could say anything, the two were in front of the guidance counselor's office.

Amelia walks in, Doug quickly following. When they enter, Doug looks around. Then he spots a red headed lady.

"Hey Mrs. Schue," Amelia says. Emma smiles at Amelia and then smiles at Doug.

"Hello Amelia, who must this be?" she asks, motioning to Doug.

"This is Doug Taylor, the Evans's kid," Amelia tells her.

"Nice to meet you Doug," Emma says.

"Same," he says, smiling awkwardly.

"Now why are you two here?" Emma asks, curious.

"We need a late pass," Amelia answers. "Doug got slushied and I helped him." Emma frowns at hearing Doug being slushed.

"Sure," Emma says. "What class?" She takes out a post it.

"Math," Amelia replies. Emma writes it down, taking it off then looking at Doug. "We're both going to Math." Emma quickly takes the post it back and writes down Doug's name. Then she hands it back.

"Here you go," Emma says, smiling.

"Thanks," Amelia says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Schuester," Doug says, but quieter than Amelia.

"Don't mention it," Emma says, waving it off. Amelia and Doug quickly head out and off to math.

* * *

"Hey, hey!" shouts Alex. His best friend quickly walks over to the desk and gives him a high five.

"What's up, Alex?" she asks.

"Nothing much," he answers. "What about you, Rio de Janerio?" Rio scowls at the name, lightly slapping her friends shoulder.

"It was fine," she replies, "until you called me that." Alex smiles and playfully sticks out his tongue. "Weirdo."

"It takes one to know one," he replies, laughing a bit. Rio playfully pushes him, laughing along with her friend.

* * *

"Laurie, I don't see how you fit in with us nerds," says Gemma, jokingly.

"Because I'm so awesome," Laurie says, kidding around.

"Yeah," snorts Gemma, "so awesome." Gemma rolls her eyes at her friend.

"You know you love me," Laurie says, smiling brightly at her friend.

"Yeah," Gemma replies, "when you're not annoying." Laurie playfully glares at her friend and pushes her off the chair, making everyone look their way.

Gemma gets up and blushes, then turns to face Laurie who was laughing and glares at her. "Ms. Hummel-Anderson, Ms. Schuester, stop fooling around and pay attention!" the teacher shouts, Mr. Greg or as everyone calls him, Mr. Gurgle.

Gemma sits down and when Mr. Gurgle turns around, she glares at him. If it was possible, Mr. Gurgle would have two holes in the back of his head.

Gemma looks over at her friend and still sees her shaking from laughter. She glares at Laurie who smiles in return, making Gemma smile back.

* * *

Norella hated being a freshman. Being a freshman sucked. It was even worse because she went to William McKinley High School where they slushie you.

She hadn't even lasted a whole ten minutes without getting slushied. The worst part, everyone just stood there laughing as she made her way to the bathroom, none of them helped.

When she got into the bathroom, she bumped into someone. She couldn't tell who because red slushie was in the way.

However, she knew as soon as the person spoke, "Nora? Are you alright?" It was her sister.

"Perfect," she replies, the sarcasm obvious. "Help me, please, Eleanor." Eleanor guides her sister over to the counter and helps her sister.

"Let me go get you a clean shirt," Eleanor says. Her sister raises her eyebrow, wondering what her sister is talking about. However, before she can voice her questions, her sister was gone.

Eleanor quickly reappeared though with a shirt in hand. "You carry around shirts?" Norella asks.

"No," she says, "well, I do, but it's because of the slushies. You never know when you are going to need an extra shirt."

Norella takes the shirt and enters the bathroom stall, changing the shirt. When she comes out, she smiles at her sister. "Thanks," she says.

"No problem," Eleanor replies, then leaving Norella in the bathroom.

* * *

Damion walked down the hall, heading towards his first period class. Suddenly, he walked into someone. The person fell down, Damion on top of them.

Damion quickly gets off the person, looking to see who it was. It was Tracyn.

"Watch where you're walking," she snaps at him, picking up her books. "Are you just going to stand and stare or are you going to help?"

Damion quickly snaps out of staring at her and bends down to help pick her books up. He gives them to her, her snatching them away from her.

"You know, you could at least say thanks," Damion tells her.

She glares at him and says, "No, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have dropped them." Then she walks away, leaving Damion by himself.

_Some people are just rude_, thought Damion, groaning when he hears the first bell. He quickly runs to his classroom, hoping he won't miss the late bell.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to apologize for not updating fast. I've been busy and when I wanted to post it, I got an error when trying to upload to doc manager.**

* * *

**Translation (I'm not Spanish, go Google translate!):**

"Hola clase, mi nombre es señorita Holliday." - "Hello class, my name is Miss Holliday"

"La señorita Holliday es tan bueno verte." - "Miss Holliday it is so good to see you."

"Es muy bueno verte de nuevo Aria, ¿cómo son sus madres?" - "It's great to see you again Aria, how are your mothers?"

"Mis madres están haciendo muy bien. ¿Cómo estás?" - "My mothers are doing very well. How are you?"

"Estoy bien, ahora vamos a entrar este show en la carretera!" - "I'm fine, now let's get this show on the road!"


End file.
